Casi Ángeles: la historia hecha palabras
by esp88ify
Summary: Desde el momento en que comencé a ver esta telenovela, me pregunté como sería transformarla en un escrito. Todos los derechos pertenecen a Cris Morena y Telefé.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 212.6pt;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Prólogo/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Book Antiqua', serif; font-size: 12pt; text-align: justify;""INSTITUTO CORRECCIONAL DE MENORES" era lo que podía leerse en la entrada de un edificio de aspecto abandonado. Un hombre abrió la puerta. Parecía encantado con la visita que estaba recibiendo y que, al parecer, esperaba. Era bajito, no muy agraciado, con ojos que parecían idos bajo unas gafas bastante viejas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Es un honor que estén en el instituto –dijo con una gran sonrisa a los visitantes-. Los niños están listos. Por aquí, por favor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"El interior del edificio no tenía nada que envidiar a su exterior. Se trataba de un edificio antiguo y bastante maltratado por el paso de los años. La pintura se estaba cayendo de las paredes, las ventanas apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Daba la impresión de ser un lugar para nada acogedor. Subiendo las antiguas escaleras lo primero que podían verse eran unos cuantos sillones viejos, algunas macetas con plantas moribundas y, al final del pasillo, tras una puerta astillada, se encontraba la que parecía ser la habitación de juegos y comedor de los niños que estaban viviendo allí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"El director del instituto abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a las visitas. Eran un hombre y una mujer de aspecto un tanto siniestro, sobre todo ella. La mujer vestía ropas negras así como un turbante que no dejaba ver su cabello. Daba la impresión de ser malvada. El hombre, por el contrario, vestía un traje de tonos beige claros junto con un sombrero del mismo color y una camisa violácea. No dejaba de sonreír, pero su sonrisa daba escalofríos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- ¡Hola pequeños! –dijo el señor a los niños mientras que el director mandaba a una de la pequeñas a buscar un ramo de flores que habían preparado para él y su acompañante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- ¡Oh! Mira el pasito de vals. ¡Qué bonito! –dijo el hombre a la pequeña mientras le entregaba el florido ramo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Bonita, señor –dijo su compañera al darse cuenta que el caballero había pensado que la niña era un varón. Como respuesta, recibió el ramo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- El señor Bedoya Agüero, benefactor de nuestra institución, ha llegado hasta aquí para elegir a uno de vosotros –explicó el director a los pequeños-. El afortunado niño que Don Bartolomé elija, sin importarle su pasado delictivo, gozará de un hogar –continuó explicando mientras repartía alguna que otra colleja entre los pequeños para que dejaran de comportarse mal- y, tal vez, llegue a ser algo parecido a un ser humano. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';" - Hay poco tiempo, señor –interrumpió la mujer-. ¿Comenzamos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Sí, sí, sí, sí… Tina –respondió Don Bartolomé a la mujer. Tras este breve intercambio de palabras Tina y el hombre se acercaron a los niños y comenzaron a estudiarlos y descartarlos si no les convencían. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- ¡Oh! Flaquito. Chiquitito –iba diciendo el hombre con un tono como de lástima al tiempo que Tina iba valorando el estado de los pequeños-, demasiado. Malnutrida, ¡pobre solecito! ¡Qué bonito pelito tienes!.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"-¡Suéltala! Ya te dije que es mía, idiota –se escuchó gritar desde fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban-. ¡Que la sueltes! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"De repente entraron a la estancia una chica más bien jovencita, que era la que estaba gritando, y uno de sus compañeros del instituto peleándose por una mochila. La chica tenía el pelo castaño, bastante largo pero mal cuidado. Daba la impresión de haber vivido muchas cosas, y no muy buenas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"En el momento en que ella consiguió recuperar lo que, por lo que había gritado, eran sus pertenencias, se cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que había agarrado su mochila./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- ¿Qué es esto? –reclamó el director a la joven, mas, sin embargo, esta le ignoró y, de paso, le dio un empujón para volver a encarar al niño con el que se estaba peleando cuando entraron. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Escúchame bien, a mí nadie me empuja, ¿has entendido? -ambos visitantes estaban sorprendidos, al parecer no esperaban encontrarse con algo así. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"-¡Esa! –exclamó de repente Don Bartolomé captando la atención de la chica, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia-. Esa es nuestra chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Tras estas palabras, el director, que se había caído debido al fuerte empujón que había recibido, lo miró escandalizado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- ¿Y estos quiénes son? –preguntó la joven al dueño del instituto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Tu nueva familia, querida –le aclaró Don Bartolomé-. Tu nueva familia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Ella había sido elegida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Una vez la joven se hubo puesto su ropa de calle y cogido sus pertenencias, se prepararon para marcharse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Créanme, esta chica no les conviene –decía el director a Don Bartolomé y Tina intentando convencerles de que no se la llevaran-. No solamente es ladrona, es peleadora e incendiaria. Es una rebelde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Todas las ovejas descarriadas pueden volver al rebaño, ¿no le parece? –le interrumpió Tina-. Ya conoce al señor Bartolomé. No elige a los chiquitines con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Muchas gracias por todo. Mañana le hago llegar un jamón, y pasado venimos a buscar los papeles de la guarda –continuó el discurso el aludido- ¿Nos vamos, emsweetie/em? -dijo Don Bartolomé dirigiéndose a la joven./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Antes de irse Tina devolvió secamente el ramo al director y la chica miró por última vez a los niños con los que había estado viviendo no se sabe cuánto tiempo y despidiéndose del más pequeñito con un guiño y una sonrisa. Después, se subieron en una limusina y abandonaron ese pobre y poco cuidado lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar –dijo Don Bartolomé a la joven en el momento en que bajaron del vehículo. Habían cruzado una gran puerta que parecía una verja y se encontraban al frente de una mansión de aspecto sobrio y no muy grande. Tina le fue indicando el camino hacia el interior empujándole, o más bien agarrándole, "gentilmente", por la nuca. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Book Antiqua','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Y en el momento en que se cerró la puerta de la mansión comenzó esta historia./span/p 


End file.
